


Por que, Hinamori?

by Kimyko



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hitsugaya - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyko/pseuds/Kimyko
Summary: Toshiro não consegue entender porque Hinamori havia escolhido entrar na academia. Mas após um incidente e conhecer uma shinigami, ele finalmente entende que pessoas com reiatsu, principalmente igual a dele, não deveria ser tão descuidadas.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou





	Por que, Hinamori?

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, não sei exatamente como surgiu essa fic, mas eu escrevi ela, então, estou postando. Usei alguns fatos da estória original, e ainda assim modifiquei outros fatos porque não lembro de como tudo aconteceu exatamente, e é claro, acrescentei um Hitsuhina. Escrevi essa one-shot em algumas horas e não deu tempo de revisar se estava tudo correto.

Sentado em um galho de uma árvore alta que se encontra dentro do terreno onde Hitsugaya Toshiro e sua avó moram e onde já foi o lar de Hinamori Momo, o garoto que antes observava a vizinhança dali, muda a direção do olhar para encontrar com a voz que o chamava.

“Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!” chamava-o até que ganhou a atenção de Toshiro. “Preciso ir agora, mas voltarei pra brincar com você nos meus tempos de folga. Até depois!” disse Hinamori e logo depois saiu correndo em direção a Seireitei.

“Não se incomode em voltar, Bedwetter!” gritou Toshiro acompanhando com o olhar a garota que agora se encontra distante correndo em direção ao portão de Seireitei.

“Toshiro, não seja mau dizendo palavras que não queira realmente dizer.” Disse a velhinha se aproximando da árvore. Toshiro, então pulou para o chão e começou a caminhar para dentro da casa.

“E quem disse que não é o que eu quero?” disse o garoto entrando dentro da casa.

Deitado em sua cama, Toshiro se encontrava pensativo. ‘ _Faz 5 anos desde que Hinamori entrou na academia e tem visitado cada vez menos..._ \- e se reparou bem, o que ele realmente reparou, porque não tinha nada em relação a Hinamori que ele não saiba ou não repare - _e... seu cabelo estava maior do que na última vez que ela visitou’_ pensou o garoto. Se sentido agoniado e com um aperto no coração, tentou mudar de posição para tentar parar de pensar sobre a garota. O que foi em vão. Dando uma suspirada e sentando no futon... _‘Por que, Hinamori? Não estava feliz aqui? Comigo e obaa-chan? Seus amigos da vizinhança? Por que escolheu entrar na academia?’_

Porém ele sabia que o que lhe frustrava não era porque ela havia escolhido ir se tornar uma shinigami, mas sim o fato de que ele não podia segui-la, apesar de não gostar de problemas e nem de muita ação, preferir ficar o dia todo dormindo ou comendo melancia, ele sabia que, por ela, ele entrava na academia também, mas ele simplesmente não podia deixar sua avó sozinha nessa casa, a senhora precisava dele.

“Toshiro, venha jantar.” sua avó lhe chamava da cozinha.

“Estou indo, obaa-chan!”

Chegando na cozinha, sua avó já estava sentada à mesa e ele logo se juntou a ela. Comiam em silêncio até que:

“Você sempre fica quieto assim quando Momo vai embora. Não deveria tratar com palavras tão duras uma garota tão gentil. Mesmo com tão pouco tempo de folga, ela adora passar o tempo com você.” Disse a senhora olhando para o garoto, enquanto o mesmo devorava a comida que estava na tigela perto da sua boca suspensa da mesa.

“Se tem tão pouco tempo assim, não deveria vir pra cá, deveria usar o tempo para estudar.” Disse Toshiro colocando a tigela de volta a mesa.

“Por que não vai atrás dela?” perguntou a senhora

“E eu iria atrás dela, por quê?” indagou o garoto

“Porque você está infeliz aqui.” Afirmou a avó fazendo com que o garoto se assustasse com a resposta.

“Obaa-chan, eu gosto de ficar a-“ e foi cortado pela senhora.

“Toshiro... eu sei que gosta daqui, sei que gosta da minha companhia, sei que fica feliz quando ela vem lhe visitar e sei que gosta quando nós três comemos melancias juntos. Mas sei também que não é a minha companhia que você precisa agora.” Disse a senhora calmamente enquanto Toshiro apenas olhava o chão ainda sentado à mesa. “Momo disse a mim que você tem fortes poderes, bem mais que ela, e que você deveria entrar na academia para aprender a controlá-los.”

“Mas eu não quero ir, eu escolho ficar aqui, com a senhora, comendo feijão doce e melancias, vendo o pôr do sol e conversando. Se ela gostasse daqui, ela teria escolhido ficar também.” Disse furioso, levantando-se.

“Não é por isso que ela escolheu ir, você sabe. Ela queria uma vida melhor, pra ela mesma, pra mim e especialmente pra você, Toshiro. Ela disse que ia mostrar a todos, o garoto gentil e bom que você é, e eu dei minha benção para que ela fosse, porque vocês merecem mais do que apenas passar os anos com uma velha como eu.” A senhora falou enquanto se levantava, parou ao chegar ao lado do garoto. “Eu sei que você se sente na obrigação de cuidar de mim, mas é a Momo que precisa que você cuide dela.” Disse a velhinha enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça de Toshiro. “Eu vou ficar bem enquanto vocês vierem me visitar sempre que puderem.”

“Obaa-chan...” disse olhando pra sua avó, que era quase de sua altura. Ali ele percebeu o quanto ela havia ficado menor e o quanto havia emagrecido. _‘Obaa-chan mudou tanto, está menor e mais fraca, Hinamori também mudou, está mais alta e mais forte. Eu... estou o mesmo?’_ pensou ao olhar a estatura da idosa, mas logo deu um jeito de espantar balançando a cabeça. “Não, eu vou ficar!” disse firmemente.

“Toshiro...” disse calmamente a idosa

“Ah! Acabaram os feijões doces? Eu vou comprar mais! Já volto, obaa-chan.” O garoto quis tentar mudar de assunto, pegou algumas moedas e seguiu para fora da casa. Chegando no limite do terreno, avistou duas crianças mais ou menos do seu tamanho ali perto e pareciam estar encarando-o e com medo e ele podia jurar que estavam falando dele. _‘Os amigos de Hinamori...’_ pensou. Mas após se sentir triste por um momento, ele seguiu em rumo aos tais feijões.

Não era nenhuma novidade crianças e adultos da vizinhança o encarando daquela forma e falando coisas dele. Sua avó sabia disso, Hinamori sabia e até ele mesmo sabia que ninguém simpatizava com ele, talvez seja pela cor dos seus olhos incomuns, verde-esmeralda, ou pela cor branca de seus cabelos, também incomum, ou, até talvez, por sua personalidade fria que ele aparentava ter. Aparentava... já que a velhinha e a garota com quem costumava viver, conheciam quem realmente era Hitsugaya Toshiro e mesmo com todos os esforços de Hinamori pra mudar a opinião de todos em relação ao garoto, nada mudou. Ninguém sabia ou entendia o porquê Hinamori, uma garota conhecida na vizinhança como gentil, sorridente e bondosa morava com ele. E a velhinha porque aceitara ele também? Ninguém sabia responder, apenas as duas sabiam a resposta. Elas respondiam uma, duas, o quanto fosse necessário, mas ninguém queria realmente ouvir. Hitsugaya tentava esconder que aquilo não incomodava, até conseguia enganar a inocente Hinamori muitas vezes, mas tentar enganar a velhinha já era demais, ela não era ingênua, ele sabia.

Chegando no pequeno mercadinho, o dono o olhava da mesma maneira como todas as outras vezes que ele fora lá, cara fechada e nada amigável, ele sabia que o dono nunca o proibiu de ir lá, por medo ou por apenas precisar do dinheiro mesmo. Hitsugaya então pediu pelos feijões e entregou o dinheiro ao vendedor, estendendo sua mão para receber os feijões, mas ao invés de ter os mesmos entregues em sua mão, o vendedor apenas colocou de uma forma nada gentil um saquinho com os feijões em cima da bancada, o garoto se sentiu desconfortável, mas como sempre, deixaria passar.

Claro, passaria sem acontecer nada, se uma bela mulher com cabelos ruivos até os ombros, seios avantajados e vestida com um kimono preto, não tivesse aparecido atrás de Toshiro e o feito bater a cara em seus seios ao virar-se para ir embora, batendo a cabeça na bancada aonde tinha acabado de ser atendido.

“E isso é jeito de tratar um cliente?!” indagou a bela mulher, fazendo com que o vendedor se sentisse envergonhado. “E você, hein?! Vai deixar que te tratem assim?!” gritou levantando o garoto pela roupa.

“Você é louca?! Me solta!” gritou o garoto, se soltando da mão da mulher. Assim que conseguiu, saiu correndo dali.

“Espera, garoto!” gritou a bela mulher, mas nem sequer foi ouvida por ele.

Naquele mesmo dia, bem tarde da noite quando os dois membros da família estavam dormindo, o membro mais novo estava imerso em um sono profundo e dentro de seu sonho ele estava em pé no escuro ouvindo uma voz masculina forte chamando seu nome. “Quem é você que está me chamando?! Me responda! Quem é você?” Toshiro sempre perguntava a mesma coisa para a pessoa que o chamava em seu sonho, mas nunca obtinha resposta e esse tipo de sonho já havia se tornado rotina depois que Momo havia partido. Quando de repente o garoto abre os olhos e vê uma mulher usando um kimono preto parada em um canto de seu quarto.

“Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?”

“Eu me chamo Matsumoto Rangiku e sou uma shinigami” disse a mulher se aproximando.

“Você é a mulher de hoje à tarde.” Disse, se levantando.

“Garoto... é melhor se acalmar e controlar seu poder.” A mulher ruiva aponta para a idosa que dormia no mesmo quarto. A idosa estava tremendo de frio, pois o quarto estava abaixo de zero graus e com neblina. “Você vai acabar matando a velhinha ali de frio.”

“Obaa-chan...” disse com o olhar triste, sabendo que o quarto e sua avó se encontravam naquela situação culpa dele. Ele também sabia que hoje estava pior devido suas emoções estarem confusas e afetadas por causa da conversa com sua avó sobre Hinamori e a academia. A conversa nunca havia chegado a esse ponto.

“Ei, criança. Você deveria se tornar um shinigami. Assim, vai aprender a controlar sua reiatsu antes que algo ruim aconteça aqui. Além de que, com essa quantidade de poder, os hollows virão atrás de você facilmente.” Disse a ruiva

“Hollows...?” Ele perguntou. Mas no mesmo instante lembrou o que Hinamori já havia lhe contado, são monstros que alguns mais fortes sentem reaitsus. Monstros que a garota sempre comentava que tinha que enfrentar em alguns de seus treinos. Ele não gostava nenhum pouco quando a garota chegava para visita-los nos primeiros anos de academia, com vários arranhões e band-aids cobrindo-os. Seu coração sempre doía ao vê-la nesse estado, mesmo ela dizendo que estava bem e que em alguns dias seria como se eles nunca tivessem estado em sua pele.

“Sim, com essa imensa reiatsu que você está emanando, esse vilarejo estará correndo um grande perigo.” Disse a ruiva chegando perto de uma janela.

“Como me encontrou?”

“Foi muito fácil, dá pra sentir sua reiatsu a quilômetros daqui. Quando te vi hoje à tarde, percebi a imensa reaitsu que você tinha. Tentei falar com você, mas né, saiu correndo.” Percebendo que o garoto havia se acalmado e olhava fixamente para sua avó, ela disse sua última frase antes de desaparecer. “Você deveria pensar nisso para o seu próprio bem e da sua avó ali.”

Aquela noite foi um tormento para Toshiro, não conseguiu dormir mais com medo de perder o controle novamente e porque seus pensamentos não deixavam. Ao amanhecer, ele tinha chegado a uma conclusão. Se tornaria shinigami. E agora que tinha aceitado sua ideia, sua mente estava mais calma e seu coração mais leve ao pensar que veria Hinamori mais vezes.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ele decidiu que iria contar pra sua avó sobre a decisão. Indo até o pequeno aposento que não tinha quase nada de mobília, sua avó estava ali sentada. E após contar tudo que precisava, seu coração apertou novamente. Não gostava nenhum um pouco da ideia de deixá-la, mas após noite passada, precisava aprender a controlar seus poderes, senão o que Matsumoto havia lhe falado poderia vir a acontecer.

“Toshiro, meu garoto, não deve ficar triste por isso. Eu sei me cuidar, e como eu havia dito, contanto que você e Momo venham me visitar, eu ficarei mais do que bem. A porta dessa casa sempre estará aberta para os dois.” Disse a idosa após ver a semblante triste de seu neto em uma reverência que estava fazendo a ela.

“Obaa-chan...” levantou a cabeça e olhou para sua avó.

“E você poderá ver Momo sempre que quiser. Sei que está ansioso por isso.” Disse sorrindo

“Obaa-chan... obrigado!” disse com lágrimas caindo.

Assim, partiu em rumo a Seireitei. Chegando no portão enorme onde havia um gigante que o defendia, se identificou para ele e com passe para entrar, viu o portão se abrindo. E assim, Toshiro entrou na academia, não apenas por conhecimento, mas por querer proteger sua avó. E claro, para ver a garota que faz seus dias serem aconchegantes e coloridos em sua presença _. “Hinamori, eu estou aqui!”_

**Author's Note:**

> É isso... se der certo e ter ficado bom, usarei esse capítulo nas futuras fics longas.


End file.
